Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben 10 Stinkfly strongly resembles a bug/insect. He has 4 insectoid legs with 2 arms. He has 4 small eyes that are orange, and he wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. He has a suit that resembles Ben's shirt except that it's black and white stripes are striped vertically instead of horizantally. He has 4 wings and a very sharp tail. Alternate Future Timelime In an alternate future, Stinkfly looks almost the same except everything is a big bigger. His tail is alot bigger and sharper, and his leggs are as well. His eyes go out a bit wider and his lower body is now white with black stripes. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Stinkfly looks exactly the same, except that the Ultimatrix is on his chest and his eyes are green. Ben 10: Omniverse In Omniverse, Stinkfly's gloves are gone, his wings are bigger, and he has pupils. His mouth is also no longer covered by his clothing. On teen Ben, the white on his clothing is green. Powers And Abilities Stinkfly has 4 wings that allow him to fly pretty quickly. He has a tail that is extremely sharp. Stinkfly has the power to release a greenish slime from all four of his eyes and his mouth. It is unknown if the slim is hot or cold, but being somewhat of a liquid he is able to put out fire using the slime. When he shoots it out of his mouth, he can keep it in his mouth to make a string, allowing him to suck the slime back up as seen in The Krakken. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in Washington B.C. where he first goes to save Gwen from the mutant bird by catching her before she falls. When the Mutant Bird goes to attack Stinkfly, he quickly gives Gwen to Max and tackles the bird knocking him down. He then went to save Dr. Kelly from Dr. Animo. When he saw a gold sumo slammer card, he chose not to get it, in order to save Dr. Kelly. Stinkfly then shot goo at the mutant T-rex and destroyed Animo's transmodulator. He makes his second appearance in The Krakken where he chases after Jonah Melville but they attack him causing him to land in the water getting his wings wet so he is unable to fly. He uses his slime to pull himself up a tree to hide until Jonahs crew passes by, but when they throw Captain Shaw overboard Stinkfly grabs him and carries him back to the RV. He returns in Tourist Trap where he was originally being used to scare a kid in the passing car. Gwen then comments on Ben's actions by saying it isnt funny, however right before she sits down Stinkfly shoots slime at the seat making Gwen sit on it. Then there is a man stuck in a vehicle up ahead thats about to explode, so Stinkyfly puts out the fire with his slime. He then uses his sharp tale to open the door of the truck and pull the man out to safety. In Kevin 11 he appears to Get Kevin away from the police. He flies Kevin all throughout the town trying to get away. Once they are in a safe place he times out. He appears in Secrets where he goes after some of Vilgax's Drones, but after he destroys them Vilgax attacks him and defeats him. In The Bick Tick, Stinkfly attempts to defeat the Great One, but his powers had no affect on it and he switched to a different alien. In Framed Kevin Levin uses Stinkfly to fight against Ben He returns in Camp Fear to fly Gwen around the camp to kill all the mushrooms. He appeared in The Ultimate Weapon to fly Gwen and Grandpa Max to the temple, but he times out half way causing them to fall. He appears in Tough Luck to save a person that was hanging from a helicopter that waas about to crash down to the ground. In They Lurk Below he appears to save Gwen and Edwin from falling in the water. However, his wings got wet making him unable to fly anymore so he had to go in the vents to get out of the room. He appears five times in Back With a Vengeance. First, he was used to save a tourist after he fell overboard, and he messed with Gwen a little. Next, he appeared to avoid falling off the lift with Kevin. After that he was used to save Gwen and Grandpa Max from falling. Later when he appeared he was avoiding some Null Guardians, then he was used to fly away from Vilgax. In Ben 10,000 Ben first uses him on accident and he goes to help the future Ben fight. Then adult Ben uses him to fight againt the future Vilgax. He appears in A Change of Face where he takes out the fire with his slime and then Charmcaster tries to catch him but he gets away and helps spray the rest of the town to get rid of the fire. In Merry Christmas he was used to pull santas sleigh and help the village. In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Stinkfly was used to fly Gwen to find out more about Abel and Kane North so they could find out whats really going on. He returns in The Return to stop a bus full of prisoners from escaping. When he gets in the bus one of the prisoners handcuffed him to a pole. With others to help him Stinkfly ended up winning the battle. In Dont Drink the Water Stinkfly appeared but was a younger version of stinkfly because of the fountain of youth. Stinkfly was used to defeat the plant monsters that were attacking them. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 Stinkfly is used to stop a few crooks in a helicopter by causing it to crash then catching the bad guys. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Stinkfly appears for a minute while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. Appearances Trivia *Stinkfly is the only alien in the original series with wings. *In Stinkfly's first appearance, Gwen calls him "Butterfly", before Ben corrects her saying "Stinkfly". Transformations Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens